<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Rush by mysticalmultifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605759">Gold Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom'>mysticalmultifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evermore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison is back and Derek is fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evermore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is short because this is one of my least favorites on evermore. i also hate addison too so whoops, but here's this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison is back, and Derek is fucked.</p><p>Meredith is pissed that she didn’t know he was married. Reasonable. Addison however, is angry that he’d have the nerve to date someone else while she left him without another word, over a year ago. Unreasonable. Derek had every right to move on and have sex with Meredith.</p><p>Meredith had just left lunch and she was on her way to go find her interns and get them to work. As she rounded the corner she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Cristina.</p><p>“You are not ready for what I’m about to tell you Mer, I needed to do it before Derek did.” Meredith gave Cristina a puzzled glance.</p><p>“Okay? Walk and talk, I have to find the interns.” Before Cristina could say a word, they rounded the corner to come face to face with Derek, as well as a redhead she’s never seen before.</p><p>The woman looked at her name tag and just laughed. 

“Meredith. So you’re the woman who's been screwing my husband.”</p><p>Meredith’s heart jumped a mile. Husband? Her head snapped to Cristina, who nodded.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry what?” 

“I’m Addison Shepherd.”</p><p>“He never said a word,” Meredith responded, glaring daggers into Derek. "You'd think he would've mentioned a wife, huh?"</p><p>Meredith just left to go work. This was not something she needed to deal with right now. She'd kick Derek's ass when they got home that evening. A few hours later, Derek was paging her to an on-call.</p><p>“So you’re telling me you are married?” Meredith asked, as soon as the door slammed shut behind her. She felt horrible for Addison. If she’d known that Derek was married she never would have had sex with him. She is not that kind of person.</p><p>“Meredith, Addison up and left me years ago. I guess we are still technically legally married but it’s okay. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Clearly it does matter though, Derek.” Meredith sighed, calming her anger. Meredith understood where he was coming from completely. If someone she was married to left her out of the blue like that, she’d easily do the same thing. “She’s furious.”</p><p>“Look, I don’t know why she’s even here.”</p><p>“It’s her or me Derek.” Derek kissed her on the head softly.</p><p>“It’s you. It’s always going to be you. I just have to go talk to her. Okay?”</p><p>“Thank you.” She smiled softly at him. When Derek left the room, he found Addison sitting in the waiting room. She was very obviously waiting for him to leave the hospital.</p><p>“So that’s that’s the girl you’ve been screwing.” Addison sighed.</p><p>“Look, Addie. You left me. You didn’t say a word, what was I supposed to do? Just sit around and see if you’d come back?”</p><p>“I don’t like that anyone would die to feel your touch!” She finally exclaimed.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Everybody wants you! Everyone wonders what it would be like to love you.”</p><p>“I had to beg Meredith to go out with me, first of all. Secondly, you’re mad because people are attracted to me? What do you expect me to do about that Addie?”</p><p>She was silent. She knew he was right, there was nothing he could do about that. He just stared at her waiting for an answer, when he didn't get one he continued on with his point.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry. But it’s Meredith, Addison. I can’t dare to dream about you anymore. I’m sorry.”</p><p>"So that's it? Just like that, we're done?"</p><p>"Addie, we were done the day you walked out."</p><p>Derek walked into the house later that evening. Meredith was sitting on their bed, a book in her lap as always.</p><p>“There you are.” She smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Here I am. I talked to Addison. We’re going to get all the legal divorce stuff done.”</p><p>Meredith smiled and kissed him softly. Derek looked at her and smiled back. “Your hair is falling into place like dominoes.”</p><p>Derek smiled, playing with the hair that was draped down her shoulders.</p><p>“What?” She giggled, leaning into her boyfriend.</p><p>To Derek, Meredith’s eyes are like sinking ships, on waters so inviting. He can’t help but jump in. Almost losing her today, scared him to death. Today he finally realized he can’t live without her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>